shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ethan Hunt/@comment-4080028-20170626084703
Hey there Stranger (pun intended)! Welcome to Ship of Fools Wiki. Name's Wyvern 0m3g4, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Seems you have a good start on your character so far, and he looks like he has a lot of potential and promise too; nice work all in all. However, despite that, there are some issues with the article that go against our wiki's rules. If you haven't read them before editing on the wiki, or you're not sure where to find them, you can check up on the rules regarding articles here. Now with that said, here are the things I've noticed so far, that unfortunately may not work on our wiki, since we want to keep the original storyline of One Piece intact. *Firstly, the regeneration powers seem to be a problem. They'd be fine if they were explained as being a Devil Fruit power, but it seems that option's already been taken by the Kaisei Kaisei no Mi. So I'm not sure these powers would work unless a clearly defined explanation was given; like, for example, being an octopus fishman (as octopuses and squids can replace lost limbs, and therefore, regenerate.) *It seems you have some information that may have been borrowed from elsewhere, as I see references to mutant powers and someone named Dante scattered throughout the page. I'd like to kindly request you remove these references, as it may lead to claims of plagiarism (regardless if it is or isn't,) and the fact X-Men style mutant superpowers aren't exactly the norm for One Piece. Granted, there's nothing saying we can't make mutant characters at all, but I suggest being careful with this idea, as it's easy to slip into making an X-Men mutant without meaning to. *Finally, I also strongly advise against anything referring to spirits and demons as actual existing beings; it's clear that in One Piece, there are indeed beliefs and myths regarding spirits and such, which can be seen in things like the label, "Devil Fruit." However, that's as far as things go so far. We have no real confirmation one way or the other if demons and the like exist as real beings in the world of One Piece, and so to play it safe until then, we here at Ship of Fools have agreed to not include spirits and demons as real, serious characters. So if you could please, I'd appreciate it if you altered the text, or possibly even remove it, where you refer to spirits and demons as if they're a real occurence in One Piece. On a related note, like with Ethan's regenerative powers, if his swords have magical abilities and powers, please find a more plausible explanation for why they have them. Being fed Zoan Devil Fruits is always a good option in my opinion, especially since that lets Dark Slayer make some pretty awesome shock waves through brute force, and it could let Hell Burster do its transformations as stated (depending on the model of Zoan it was fed though, I suppose.) Finally, I may be nitpicking on this last part, but I'm unsure about the context of "monster" in Dark Slayer's description. I suppose it's harmless and fine if you treat it as a broad, generic term for anything unnatural and dangerous, like Moriah's zombie horde, or as a label for anyone considered inhuman (such as referring to Whitebeard as a "monster" because of his immense strength, power and resilience.) However, if the phrase was used literally, that may be a similar problem to referring to spirits and demons as if they actually exist, which may need the word swapped out for something else or removed. Phew... Sorry for the text wall there, but I guess I had a lot to point out; though I do promise I tried to make it as short and brief as I could. I understand at the bottom of the page, you wrote the character was based off of Grimmjow, so I can understand why he'd have some of these abilities and weapons, but still, our rules simply can't allow what I've pointed out to stand, and so I apologize if that's derailed your intentions for the character. With all that out of the way, if you have any questions or would like to run some ideas or suggestions by us, feel free to leave a message on our talk pages, or visit the chat. Many of us would be happy to help sort things out for you.